In Your Shadows
by pretty cherry
Summary: Married out of duty, Hinata & Neji began to restore the friendship they once had as children.NejiHina. rated R in later chapters.
1. Balance

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part One.**

**Balance.**

_**Balance** to get into a steady position without falling to one side or the other._

She sat on his desk by the window. Her cloudy colored eyes scanning the view of the leaf village. Her precious home was experiencing yet another usual morning. Academy students were rushing by, trying to make on time for their classes. Far on the watch posts, Chuunins were switching their shifts on guard duty's. More importantly, she caught sight of Naruto making his way to his favorite ramen stand.

Yes, it was definitely the usual troublesome morning, as Shikamaru would like to put it.

Usual, except for the fact that she had gotten married less than twelve hours ago and she had no idea where her groom was.

She sighed as she turned her gaze to the grand house of the Hyuugas, not far away from where her new home was.

It all started there.

And now she's here.

A few months back, her family's council decided to voice their opinions of her as their future head of the family. They had finally gathered the bravery to inform her father of what he already knew. She , of course, knew that too and was willingly going to give away the title to her younger sister, Hanabi. Unfortunately, the council found that Hanabi's rebellious attitude was unpredictable. They preferred a ruler that was both reasonable and strong.

It seems that both her and her sister were lacking by their standards, on way or the other.

Their was also the problem of the branch house. The members of the branch were starting to prefer suicidal missions over obedience of the main, miserable by their lack of control of their own fate. That is along side of the issue of Hazashi's right to the title that kept rising every now and then.

So they were hitting two birds when they suggested a marriage between the two houses. She was really starting to think that her and Neji were the hit birds. Not the goals they were trying to achieve.

Now caged with no way out of this.

Ever since the meeting when the engagement was announced, she had never seen him again. That is until yesterday.

He didn't look so happy about it, but he was not angry as he should be.

She had given up trying to understand him but knowing his famous temper she had expected at least a two-minute lecture about how fate was twisted yet unalterable. She even decided that she would ignore him whenever he would start. Despite the bitter truth that their marriage was no love match, she would not have a scene at her wedding. Who knows, she might not marry again and she hoped not.

To marry again means Neji has to be dead.

She doesn't want that. Even thought her relationship with him was no more than formality ever since the Chuunin exam, she cared her cousin very much. She knew what man he would have grown into if that incident had not taken place because she befriended him. But since her uncle died he distanced himself from her and became less talkative. She only thought that it was a boy's growing up thing that's why she fought against him during the exam. She foolishly believe that he would not actually hurt her but she had been proven wrong. He came very close to wishing her dead.

Her hand came to rest beneath her left breast where she felt her heartbeats. She never truly healed. There were always complications every now then but she kept quite, only Kiba knew. Her clan didn't need another reason to look down at her for her weakness.

Even with all that, she still cared for him but feared him at the same time.

Last night, they walked after the ceremony that was held at the Hyuuga shrine. In silence and keeping a distance of a few meters between them, they walked into their apartment and she sat on the couch as he started walking towards the kitchen.

_You hadn't eaten anything. _He snarled. Obviously the calm mask was falling and his anger was starting to show. She had thought then that it was best to leave him alone, to break a vase or two perhaps as she had seen Hanabi do countless times whenever anger consumed her. Quickly making an excuse that her mother had stuffed her with food before the ceremony started to cut any possibility of her fainting. At the same time her stomach grumbled noisily, accusing her of lying. She rushed to the bed room, changed her bridal kimono and tucked herself under the covers of the king sized bed.

She cried herself to sleep.

Turning to the bed, she went back to asking herself the same thing that she had been wondering about from the time when she woke up.

Last night, she precisely remembered two green pillows on the bed. One she had slept on while she hugged the other to herself, another habit of her unsecured personality. This morning, she woke up, hugging the couch pillow. The other green one was against the headboard on the other side of the bed.

_Had he slept beside me? _

She heard the sounds of the keys coming from the front door. In panic, she run to the bed and slid under the covers, pretending to get her beauty sleep.

A single knock on the door followed by the sound of the bedroom door creaking as it had been opened. The sluggish sounds of his steps was going in rate that was completely different than her heart beating. She felt him stand over her, so very near. She resist the urge to bring her thumbnail and start chewing on it.

She felt his finger press against her forehead, tilting her head slightly so that her face would come to view.

"Whatever life leads you to…" He started." You should never consider acting as a career. You're not any good at."

She groaned at the amusement in his mocking tone. She should have known better than to trick Neji in that kind of thing. He was very observant of things, and could very easily tell what was fake from truth. She opened her eyes and found that he backed away and leaned against his desk. She sat up and run a hand through her hair, tidying her locks into place.

"Ohayo…" she mumbled, Not really knowing what to say.

"Ah..." He said. "Come, we should have breakfast, now. There is also some matters we should discuss."

"Hai." She sighed. Never in her life did she imagine that she would be lectured while having her wedding breakfast.

Throwing the covers aside, she pulled her nightdress down to cover her bare legs. She glanced back at him to fine him still waiting for her. "J…Just give me a few minutes to wash and get dress."

He eyed her for a bit like her wanted to say something but instead he walked out. "I'll be in the kitchen."

She walked into the bathroom, and took her tooth brush from her toiletry bag. Putting some toothpaste on it. She turned to the mirror, self freshening duty on mind.

She gasped as she saw her reflection.

"Kami-sama…" She muttered, seeing the black tear stains on her pale cheeks. She had forgotten to wash off her make up last night. She looked like she went to hell and back. Putting her tooth brush aside, she reached for her make-up remover bottle. Her teeth can suffer morning breathe a bit longer.

Instead of making it better, her mascara just made it worse. Now black rings surrounded her eyes. She threw the make-up remover bottle in the garbage basket, taking notes not to buy from that kind ever again. She glanced back at the mirror. She felt like crying.

So she did just that.

Soap was her only choice. Either that works or she was going to leave things as they were. That's was the worse possibility she could be in, her day can't get any worse.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Can you believe her bad luck.!?

"Hinata-sama…" Neji called. "Daijoub desu ka?"

"H.. hai…" She called back. Apparently this guy seems eager to lecture her. she glanced around the counter. "Where do you keep your soap?"

"Should be in the drawers. Hanabi was the one who got the supplies for the house since I was away."

She opened the drawers one after the other, looking for saop.Or anything that would have the same result on her konkoru-like face. Toilet paper. Tooth paste. Neji's shaving stuff. A few combs. Her hair pins and make-up was neatly arranged. She must admit her sister could be kind and helpful when her mood allows it. She opened the last drawer.

Ah.. finally, the soap and… condom packages. She let out a long exhale noisily, speaking loudly of her weariness.

She should have known.

Kind and helpful!! Scratch that.

First thing first. After cleaning her face she would do some rearranging of things so Neji wouldn't know that she had found it. She would put it with his stuff and move the soap with the toilet paper. She's going to let him deal with her sister.

Bathroom business finished. She walked back into the room. Throwing on a robe instead of changing, she was already very late for their _talk._

She was twenty. Still, whenever he or her father were around she felt like she was two again.

She found him in the kitchen as he said, arranging what seemed to be his grocery shopping inside the refrigerator. Without turning his back, he spoke.

"Sit down and eat. Tea's already getting cold."

She glanced at the table, surprised that he made her breakfast. A teapot was placed there along with toast. He turned to see her eye the table. Of course being the same old offensive Neji, he apparently saw that her surprise was an insult.

"Its what we have that is healthy enough to eat for breakfast." He said, taking out a bean can. "Unless you're ok with ramen for breakfast. There are a few packages up there in the cupboards."

She stared at his back, with a pained expression. He was blaming her for the situation they were in. When she's a victim in this just as much as he was.

She walked to the table and sat down on a chair that was already pulled. It appears that he was just sitting on it, because it was faintly warm. She held the teapot up as she poured her tea.

"I don't like ramen much."

His movement stilled for a second before resuming. She raised the tea cup to her pinkish lips. "Not anymore?" he asked.

Suddenly, it hit her.

_Naruto._

He was talking about Naruto.

She smiled against her cup. Men and their sense of duty, is something she would never understand.

He married her knowing that she could be in love with another because of his duty to his clan. He could have used her past crush as an excuse to not marry her, but didn't. Not that she was cruel enough to do that. If she ever gave her heart to someone it would be lawfully his.

_IF._

"Change is good." She broke the silence in her usual low, calm voice. No trace of nervousness. "Besides, its not too healthy as you said, and if tea and toast is all I have for breakfast than I gladly accept it."

They carried on what they were doing quietly. She refilled her cup as she watched him close the refrigerator and move to the cupboards. She noticed a hint of smile on his face. Her eyes widened as he began emptying the ramen packages into trash.

"Neji-niisan." She protested. "We shouldn't waste food so."

Ignored, Hinata frowned but drank down her second cup of tea.

"Afraid that too much bread would give you constipation?"

Chocking, she coughed a few times before bursting into laughter. "You'd definitely give me that."

He sat on the opposite side of the table. Her laughs seized into a faint smile. Even with his grave expression, she knew he was in a good mood.

"long ago I was given the curse to serve and protect you." He started.

She waited for him to continue.

"I accepted this on my on will because I knew that there are those who do not wish you well. Both in the main house and the branch. They won't dare try anything now while Haishi-sama is still alive."

"Neji…"

"I know what you are going to say. You're just too naïve and overprotected to see it but I know."

_**Hinata –sama, you are truly a spoiled child of the main house.**_

The memory came back to her like a blow. He still thinks the same and haven't change a bit. She lowered her head. She knew that he could easily read the emotions in her eyes. She never could help it, but they always did.

"Another reason to why I did this. The council never believe you were worthy of the position they're giving you so they never bothered to teach you the secret arts of the Byakugan when you should have learned them long ago. I'm going to teach you that since I've already found the key to it long ago."

**_Is that all the main house could do?_**

She was starting to feel nervous again. "Arigatou. Neji-niisan."

"Its my duty."

"I meant for breakfast. Its not your duty to feed me." Along side with nervous she was getting annoyed. She stood and picked the dishes and cups and started to wash them.

Neji's eyes lingered on her. Catching her every move. Her trembling hands. They way she bit her rosy bottom lip. Her eyes kept moving in all directions as in expecting an attack any second.

"First lesson," He began as he leaned back on his chair and continued to watch her back as she tried to deal with her uneasiness "As a Hyuuga. You should hold your head above others. Either from the main house or the branch house it doesn't matter. But being head of both is all the more reason not to feel unconfident. If that can't be helped then try not to show it. I'm of much lower state, your husband or not."

Hearing no comment, he continued." I've haven't paid much attention to my duty before but I gave you my word that I would protect you." He smiled at her back. "That's my way of the ninja."

Hinata's hand let the dish slip from her fingers to the sink. Fortunately, it didn't break She thought about what he said. He was really confusing but that just how Neji was. Unpredictable.

"You've told me your reasons. Do you care to hear mine?" Neji heard her faint whisper.

"Ah.." he answered. "I don't mind your babbling."

"I've always believe that the seal should have been on me." She began. "You've always proven that your blood was that of a successor."

"Not necessarily true."

"Maybe so." She raised a soapy hand to her eyes whipping away the tears, turning around. "But uncle wanted you to part of the main family. This is the closest I could get you to lead the clan. Technically, you're going to be the one doing that since I'm no good at it. But you're children at least would be born into the main house."

Shocked, Neji turned away from her.

The irony, they were both the same. Miserably trying to do the right thing, thinking nothing about themselves. Only of the past mistake of their own and that of others.

"Gomen." Her whisper interrupted his thoughts. "If what I said have upset you."

"It didn't." he said. "what's wrong with your eyes?".

"Oh … just some soap got into them."

"Go wash them and hurry up with the dishes. I'm taking you to my training spot as soon as you finish."

"Hai."

"Just to let you know. I'm never going to go grocery shopping again."

"I can handle that."

As she rushed to the bathroom, she smiled in thoughts.

Their marriage was going to balance.

**TBC…**


	2. Believe

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Two.**

**Believe.**

_**Believe **to be sure that something is true._

She was out of chakra . Drained to the bones.

Being a Medical nin sure is hard work. Working in the hospital for 9 straight hours every day of the week. Curing the sick, and healing those who were returning from missions, beside the work they had to do at the research center for developing medicine. The new generation, being so reckless as they were, never helped make her day any better.

In front of her, a rookie Genin with a broken leg sat on the bed. He was glaring at like this was all her all her fault.

Was she so careless when she was their age?

Iie, she's Hinata after all, and Hinata and trouble never were in the same sentence, that was unless Kiba was the subject of that sentence.

The boy in front of her had a appearance that screamed wild. His cheeks were lined with red paint. His dark hair was short and gravity proof, spiked towards the ceiling. She glanced at the dog that was between his master's dangling feet. Judging by the scowl, the dog didn't like her either. This kid was for sure of the Inuzuka clan, Kiba's sibling.

Trouble for sure.

"Onegai, stop doing that." She said, as she approached him. "Lie down on your back. This should be over in no time."

"This better not hurt, lady." He continued to glare at her as she helped him get comfortable.

"Oh, shut up." She said, giving him a not so serious glare. "This is my job, you know. Besides, _you_ are at my mercy. So if this is going to hurt or not, it all depends of how do you behave."

"Yeah right, like Hokage-sama would ever let you go away with mistreating your patients." The kid snorted. Hinata blinked, whoever gave him this idea? Godaime-sama was the best at doing just _that_ whenever her patients won't listen.

"Believe it or not, there was this time when I broke this guy's neck because he won't ever do as I say. He kept coming back every two days or so. I just had to give him a taste of his own medicine and show what a pain in the neck he was." She lied with a straight face. "It happened a few years back, but I still remembered it as if it happened just yesterday. Boy, that sure felt good." She continued her lie and she felt him stiffen under her touch as she examined his leg. He brought his arm up and dropped it over his eyes.

"So, what's your name?"

"Keno, Inuzuka Keno."

So, she'd guessed right. Activating her Byakugan, she brought her hands together to perform a sequence of seals.

"Inuzuka?" She acted like she was taken back. "You know Kiba?"

"Sure as hell do, that idiot is my uncle." She bit her lip to hold back a laugh. "How come you know him?" he asked.

"He used to be my teammate back in the Genin days. He was kind of our leader."

"I doubt that."

She laughed then, it was true that Shino and her played along when Kiba acted as the leader. Whatever decision he made, they both would have to correct him. "He wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yeah right." He countered. "Just hurry up and get this over with."

"All done."

"What??" He removed his arm from his face and sat up straight. He stared at his straightened bones. His leg was as good as new.

"I said that it was all done, but you might want to stay off that leg for a while. The bone is still a bit soft."

"You lied to ME." He yelled, Shooting an accusing finger at her face.

"Yeah well," She smiled at his annoyed face. "Its better than letting Godiame-sama deal with your leg."

Later on, she sat on the steps in front of the hospital waiting for Neji. For two months, ever since they got married, whenever Neji wasn't busy he would train her. Right now, she was more than half way to learning Kaiten, Although she sucked at the rest of the techniques. She would have given up on learning Kaiten too if he hadn't insisted that she should at least learn a defense technique.

She envied him so much. He was only a year older than her but had ten times her talent. He passed the Chuunin exam at fourteen, became a Jounin only two years later. At twenty he became ANBU, and early this year he was assigned an ANBU captian. He did all this, and still improving in his Juukenpou. Trying to learned almost every secret technique the Hyuuga has.

All this while she did nothing, she became a Chuunin at sixteen merely because her challenger was a total moron and she happened to have an IQ of an average level. He was wrong. Her family didn't just not bother to teach her their heritage. It was just they had given up hope on her. She can't really blame them for getting tired of waiting for results.

She felt eyes were burning at her back and turned to find Keno glaring at her, his dog mimicking the action. She smiled at him, reclaiming her good spirit, and waved.

"Bye Keno-chan," she called. "Don't forget to drink a lot of milk and do as I said or I might really have to break your neck next time I see you." He groaned. She laughed as he turned to walk home with help of his crutch.

"Can you really do that?"

She jumped from her spot at the voice behind her. Twirling around, she came face to face with Neji, he was standing behind her with his arms were crossed against his broad chest. So close that her forehead was almost touching his chin. Astonished by their nearness, she took a step back forgetting that they were on the stairs, lost her balance and fell backwards.

She closed her eyes as if that would soften her fall, but the contact never came. She opened her eyes to find that he had unfolded one of his arms and held her from he wrist. She blushed at her clumsiness, and prayed to god that this won't cause her to suffer his wrath.

"You didn't noticed me behind me, did you?" He started as he pulled her to stand up straight in front of him. He was already taller than her by a good few inches, but standing on a higher step and looking down at her with an annoyed look wasn't helping her feel superior one bit. She stepped to the side to put some space between them.

"Neji-niisan, don't be silly." She said, with a nervous laugh. "Of course I noticed you. I was just waiting to see what will you do."

Mental forehead slap.

"Then, how long have I been standing here?" he asked.

"Uh… for a while?" She said slowly studying his pale face. Looking for the start sign to run for her life. She doesn't know how she does but she had always managed to prick his anger.

Instead of yelling, he sighed. A long tired sighed. "Didn't I tell you to never let your guard down?" He said, as he shook his head. She opened her mouth to apologize and promise that she won't forget again but he interrupted her. "Forget it. Just come on, we don't have all day."

They walked to their training spot in silence, something that hadn't done before. Usually, on their walk to training he would list her mistakes of their pervious training session. They had agreed not to discuss training immediately after they finish since she would be too tired to listen and he would be trying to find a method for it to work. Right before training is the best timing for instructions.

Hinata stared at his back worriedly, yet didn't dare ask him of what was wrong. She was afraid it was her fault again. Or maybe he was trying to deal with whatever problem he's having.

They reached their destination. It was just a spot within the woods that was marked as theirs. Kaiten had marked the ground in several places, mostly Neji's doing. The damage done by her wasn't that much. Wasn't as deep as Neji's. She hoped that she would get better soon.

"Any day now." His voice brought her back to reality and she turned to him. As that he unfolded his arms and slipped to a gentle fist stand. Hinata froze in her place._ He_ _was going to fight me?_

"We're not going to practice on my Kaiten anymore?" She asked, not wanting to fight him. "Neji-niisan, you know that I hadn't mastered that yet."

"You have to do the rest yourself. I can't help you on that anymore." He answered as his Byakugan came to life. "Until you master that, we're just going to spar together."

She turned away from him, finding the trees very interesting. She clutched her hands together. She didn't want to think that he had given up on her but the words he said were the same words her father told her whenever he had got tired of her weakness.

_**The rest is up to you, Hinata. I can't help you anymore.**_

Neji attacked her and forced her into a fight. Even though that was the last thing she wanted to do, she never was given the chance to tell him that as he continued to hit her. They hadn't fought since the Chuunin exam when he almost killed her and the fact that he wasn't using his chakra to do any damage didn't calm her fears. Two fingers pierced in her upper arm then she felt his palm brush against her side. She only continued to block the rest of his attacks.

A hard blow in the chest sent her back a few steps. She panted as she held her side, longing for a steady breathe.

"What the hell was that?"

"You were just going too fast for me." She said. It was the best excuse she could ever come up with in that situation. She was so frightened that she could almost taste her blood in her mouth.

"The hell I was." He said, frowning. "I was going on a speed that was meant for you to do most of the attacking but you weren't attending to do that since you didn't even activate your Byakugan."

"Gomen nasai" She said, looking doing at the ground. "I'll do better next time. I promise.

"Did you close the tenketsu before?" He asked, pulling her to her feet but not too kindly.

"Iie." She answered looking at him like he was crazy. What kind of question was that?

"I'll stand still and I want you to hit them all." He said, his frowned deepened as he noticed the look she gave him. "Don't look at me like that. Hit them all, and yes, all 361."

She stood there, Staring at the ground. He sensed her disturbed flow of emotion and walked towards her. He stood in front of her for a few seconds waiting for her to look at him but the only movement she made was when she turned her eyes from his feet to the side.

"All right, what is this all about?"

"Gomen, Neji-niisan." She whispered, slowly raising her head to meet his eyes. "demo, I can't see them."

He stared at her in disbelieve then he brought his hand to his head. Her heart sank as she saw him shake his head. "Kami, I can't believe this."

She felt the hot stingy tears gather in her eyes as she watched him walk away with a tired _lets go home_. She was really getting good at making people disappointed. She felt really bad about him wasting time with something that would never be. That is her being stronger. This was her limit she decided. She just can't get any better.

"You're not coming?" He called after a while.

"Iie," She called back in broken fake cheery voice. "I'm going practice my Kaiten for a while."

Practice crying was more like it.

"Don't be ridiculous," He started to walk back. "You can't do that right now, Kaiten takes so much chakra and you are already drained from work."

She watched him reclaim his spot in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, forget about Kaiten for now."

"Doushite?" She asked as she closed her eyes.

"You need to spot your tenketsu to know were where to release your chakra." He said. He removed his hand from her shoulder, thinking that it was causing her distress. He settled his fist against his hip. "Gomen, if I had realized that you couldn't see them, it would have made it easier on your training."

"Nande?" She said, confused. Not only did he apologized but he admitted that he had done something wrong.

"You can't learn Kaiten without learning to spot the tenketsu first." He looked away. "I should have known that something was missing since you were going on learning slow."

"So, I wasn't doing something wrong?" she asked in a small unsure tone.

"Iie, it wasn't that" He growled in annoyance. "Onna, stop making me feel…"

The rest of his sentence was cut as he felt her thin arms circle his waist. His spine stiffened as she pressed close to him with her head on his shoulder. Soon he softened to her touch and awkwardly bringing his hands to sides. Be damned if he ever understood this girl. One second she was trying to make him feel guilty about making her work hard for two months and for nothing, and the next she was hugging him.

He actually believed that she could make it somewhere. She smiled through the tears in her eyes. He didn't think her worthless as everyone else ,including herself, did. The only reason he didn't want to train her on Kaiten that day was because he knew that she was tired from work. The least she could do to him was try not to disappoint him, believe that _he_ could change her weakness. Believe that he would be true to his promise, the promise to protect her.

No reason to fear him anymore, she can't believe how silly she was.

Because he cared for her, in his own heartless way.

She pulled back and gifted his dumbfounded face with her brightest smile as she wiped her tears away. "Don't worry about that. Its just an _onna_ thing." She said.

"I really shouldn't have called you that."

"Don't worry about that too, Neji-niisan" She laughed.

"About the Niisan thing…" He started, eyebrow twitching as he looked away uncomfortably. "People are really starting to give us strange looks whenever you say that."

"Its your Hinata-sama that gives us the weird looks."

"Like hell."

"Alright, I'll think of something else to call you, but first I have a fever to ask. You said you would do anything I asked, several times if my memory didn't fail me."

"Hai, you know very well that I would do whatever you ask."

"I feel like taking a piggyback ride. I hope you don't mind giving me that."

Neji stood there arms in there usual place, across his chest. He slowly uncrossed them and brought a hand to her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Stop that." She laughed and slapped his hand away. "Its not like this is the first time I've ever asked you to give me a piggyback ride."

"True," He slowly said, eyes studying her cautiously. "But the last time you did that, you were as short as to barely reach my knees now."

She just smiled and turned to walk behind him. She circled her arms around his neck and Neji helped her by twisting his bandaged arms back to hold her behind the knees. She settled her chin on his shoulder. "I guess old habits truly die hard."

"Ne, Neji-niisan, what would you like me to call you?"

"Neji would do fine."

"Demo, that's _too_ plain." She protested as she thought of horribly impolite it would be too do that.

"I'm ok with anything as long as its not niisan."

"Then niichan is okay?" she teased.

"Like hell."

"We _are_ very close in age and I've always thought of as my brother."

"Where's the difference in that?"

"I guess you're right." She said. "Neji-senesi, then."

He groaned, "You sound like Lee."

"That bad?"

"Hai."

"I can't think of something else." She lied with a smile. "Unless, how about with Neji-sama."

"Like hell."

"You seem to like that word a lot." She said in a very lazy tone. "I think Neji will just do."

The rest of the way home they kept quite. Feeling the heaviness of her eyelids she knew that she was too tired to fight back sleep. She pressed her face in Neji's neck. "Wake me up once we're home. I still need to make dinner."

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled and smiled as she closed her eyes.

She felt a little warm if he was worried about her temperature, but she wasn't about to enlighten him to that. But that wasn't at all the reason she wasn't acting like herself. It was because he had given her something she never truly had.

The confidence in herself.

_Arigatou, Neji-kun… for believing in me._

Neji felt the girl's breathe against his neck slow. He watched her face from the corner of his eye for a moment before turning back to the way home.

"Its nothing."

**TBC…**

**AN:** What the hell was that?? I really have no idea. Pretty Cherry was in a world filled with corn & mush when she wrote this. Have been for the past few days actually… and I can't seem to find the way out to the real world. In love maybe?? Nah not possible cuz Neji isn't really … uh… real? And I can't fall in love unless it's the guy is a human version of Neji.

So anyways I forgot to do the disclaimer thing last time… so here it is. I Do NOT own naruto or any of its characters blah blah blah…. Etc. (Why do we even have to bother with this stuff anyways…)

PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE review and to the following people I would like to deliver a little tiny message.

**(Cookie6/Aries stephastone/Chibi-sasuke309/ TrigonChic/ Aventri/ shinakaStar/ Grasshopper)**

**You guys ROCK. **(Pretty Cherry holds a thump up)

The rest who read this but didn't review … tsk tsk .. shame on you (thump down)

My English sucks I know ,be kind about it. But please tell me if there is some typo errors or whatever.

Also,, no **FLAMES **cuz I got _Keep away from flames _written on my forehead. I might go BOOM on you and no body wants that.

Ja ne, Minna.

Hope you enjoyed this.

Little Pretty Cherry.


	3. Fight

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Three.**

**Fight.**

_**Fight **a battle or the act of fighting between two._

They were in a restaurant.

She sat in silence from shock. She stared at him with wide pearly eyes and waited for him to laugh and tell her he was joking or something of that kind but the laugh never came. Her face was immediately set in flames as she realized they were in actuality having a little talk about the subject she hated talking about.

Sex.

"N.. nande?" She asked after she finally gathered her wits.

"I said.." He began again.

"Iie, forget I asked. We're not going to have this kind of conversation. Not now not ever." She said in a tone higher than usual. She fanned her blushing face. "My, when did it get so hot in here?"

"Don't go all shy on me now." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. " Its normal for any married capable couple to have sex, arranged married or not. But its not normal to not have sex when they're face to face almost every minute of their waking hours for three whole months."

"Kami… "

"I don't know how you can stand it." He leaned back in his chair. "I mean, don't you have urges."

"Kiba-kun, I think you're gone bughouse." She replied in tired voice. (AN: HAHA I bet you people thought it was Neji.)

"I don't do bugs. He does." Kiba said, with a wicked grin, he pointed at the third person sitting. "Don't you have something to say, Shino? A little advice, maybe?"

"All I have to say is..." Shino said, joining their conversation for the first time. " The blind is leading the blind "

"What the hell does that mean?" Kiba asked, drowned in his confusion.

"He means that you should take care of your…uh ..intimate affairs before meddling in mine." She explained with a smile. Secretly sighing out of relief. At least one of her friends didn't betray her.

"Why you…" Kiba clenched hi fist then he loosened it. Pointing his finger at the man with the shades. "You promised that you would fully support me in this. Now, you're backing out, coward."

She gasped, hand covering her mouth.

_Traitors. _

"You seem to be doing good on your own." Shino calmed his friend. "Very convincing. However, I'll back you up if ever needed."

"Whatever bastard." Kiba turned back to her. " Listen to me. Forget about this freak. All you need to do now, is go back home and start planning your attack."

"Attack?" She innocently asked.

"As of how… you know." Kiba said. Suddenly aware of this was an awkward conversation between friends. Telling your best girl friend that it was unhealthy not to have sex with her husband and explaining it were two different things. Not to mention, he was explaining it to a naive virgin.

He had set himself on a hard task.

"I do?"

"Just … just let it be." Kiba said with a sigh. "If you have no.. urges, then you're ok. Besides, if the guy is stupid enough to let you go, why should we help him. I never did like him."

Dead silence.

"Just how did we get to this?" She asked after a while.

"Your new perfume."

"Yeah, you noticed it and then you just _had_ to notice that I don't carry Neji's scent." She gave him her cute glare.

"I did notice that for a while now." He said, his wicked smile returning to his face.

"That nose is starting to annoy me, Kiba-kun." She mirrored his smile. "Make you sure you don't smell anything while I'm around or I might tell Neji about it."

"So, he's you're knight in shining armor now." He frowned at the thought.

"Umm…maybe." She said with a pale finger on her lower lush lip as if to think it over. "He did promise to do anything I ask, but I don't think he'll see this as a bothersome task more than a chance to rip your nose off."

"As if he could touch my nose let alone hurt me."

Sensing a tension in the air, she didn't reply to that. She looked from Kiba to Shino then back to Kiba, trying to understand what was this all about. Seeing that she won't get her answer anytime soon, she stood and picked up her purse.

"Going already?" Kiba asked, distress was clear in his eyes.

"Hai," She smiled at him, hoping that it would somehow ease whatever was bothering him. "I have to do that attack planning you told me to do once I get home."

Kina stared at her in shock. "I've got a feeling that we're not talking about the same thing."

"We're not?" Hinata asked, confused. "Just what were you talking about?"

"By attack, I think he meant the 'tackle to bed' kind." Shino kept his promise to support his beast master friend.

Seeing the blush coming into view, both guys sighed in helplessness. "Oh, y…you meant ..t…that."

"Just what were you thinking, Hinata?" Kiba groaned. Even Akamaru shock his head at her.

"Uh… well, you see." She began her explanation as she sat back, on the process of doing so, she brought her hand up to her ear and started playing with her earring. "Ino told me that a straight way to a man's heart is through his stomach. I thought the ..uh.. attack plan was to go to the kitchen and hit the pots."

"You were planning to cook for this guy?"

"Yeah," She frowned." You did say _'go back home and plan your attack'_. The kitchen is the place I'm most good at."

"Obviously no talent in the bedroom." Kiba murmured to himself, "Hinata, first of all, you're not trying to win this guy's love, that is if he has any."

"Right…" She whispered, sounding somewhat disheartened.

"Second, Neji would be fine with eating air if it would keep him alive."

"Hai, I get it…"

"Finally, your biggest mistake was comparing Neji and chouji. What Ino told was something of her own experience with her boyfriend."

At this she looked away, watching people walk back and forth in the street.

_But Ino and Chouji are happy regardless of Ino's bossiness and Chouji's overweight._

"Look, I'm not trying to make you feel depressed, you know that." Kiba continued, "I just thought that by you having sex and being intimate you might just get to understand that heartless bastard."

"Kiba-kun," She mumbled, "Onegai, don't call him that."

"Hai, hai, my mistake."

They sat in silence for a moment. Kiba picked up his beer and swallowed half of it at once. Once he placed it down, he turned back to her and quietly. "Its just that you two are so different."

Surprisingly, she turned back to him with a small kind smile. "You worry about me way too much. I'm not twelve anymore, you know."

She stood up and kissed Shino's cheek, who did nothing to acknowledge her show of affection. Then, she walked over behind Kiba and intertwined her arms around his neck. " I think Neji and I enjoy keeping our privacy, so there is no need to disturb each other's solitude."

She kissed his cheek, rubbed Akamaru's jaw and walked away. "Ja."

"Privacy? Who is she kidding? How can one get privacy when living with a Hyuuga?" Kiba asked, mostly himself. "I remember that ever since I knew about Hinata's Byakugan, I always made sure I'm wearing clean underwear. In case, you know, she decided to check my ass or something."

"That's unpleasant to know…" Shino commented.

Kiba glared at his friend, "That was a private joke between me and Akamaru. One you're suppose to be too busy talking to your bugs to hear it."

"You need to get your emotions under control, Inuzuka…"

"I know that," Kiba smiled bitterly. "Even thought all this time I knew she would never be mine, I still can't get it inside this thick head of mine."

"I must say that I'm surprised you didn't jump at your chance when she went through the _Uzumaki crisis._"

"Nah, I couldn't do it but the thought did cross my mind." He said, rubbing Akamaru's head. "Dogs are loyal and I guess I'm not the kind to get my girl when she's vulnerable. Ne, Akamaru?"

Bark…

"I'm just worried about her, but she's no longer twelve. She can take care of herself and if she needs Neji's ass taken care of, she knows where to find her old knight."

Opening the door to their apartment, she walked in and switched on the lights. Taking her leaf's head protected off her neck along with her jacket, she placed both on the table by the entrance. She noticed that all the lights were off, just as she had left it. Turning on the light off the hall and the living room. She found the note she had left for Neji, in case he came from his mission while she was out, still untouched.

"I guess there's no need for this anymore." She whispered and picked up the note, attending to throw it away, when she was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders from behind and was thrown harshly against the wall. Her attackers warm body flattening her against the cold wooden barrier, preventing her from moving.

"Itai," Her voice came out as a whine as her cheek was squashed heavily. "Let go, you're hurting me."

"Still keeping your guard down, I see."

Instead of waiting for him to free her, she turned her palms against the wall and released her chakra so it would pushed her back. She shrugged off his hands lightly and turned to face him.

"Good but not good enough." Neji said, nodding in approval of her method, still dressed in his ANBU uniform. "Your enemy could kill you before you even have the chance to blink. That's why I always tell you to keep your guard up all the time."

She smiled at him while she rubbed her aching right side of her face, sulkily though. "I think you're right. Next time, you might just give me a black eye."

_Geez, What a greeting._ both thought at the same time.

"When did you get back?" She asked as she walked into what's supposed to be their bedroom. But since she never knew if he had slept beside her again after their wedding night, which she wasn't completely sure he did, she had considered the room her's. He only came whenever he needed clothes or to wake her up.

"Just now. You came in just as I was about start eating."

She walked into the adjoined bathroom, and turned the water on to wash her hands.

"You made dinner?" She asked in voice loud enough to reach the living room, where she thought he was.

"Just something from the fridge."

She rolled her eyes heavenwards as she shock the water off her hands, _figures._

She walked back into the room to find him sitting on her bed and naked to the waist, Kiba's wicked words came back to her along with a face burning blush. She quickly turned away and walked to the door. She thanked god that he had his back turned to her.

She walked into the kitchen and shock her head when she saw that he had a little plate filled with prickles and a glass filled with orange juice.

He really _would_ eat air if it keeps him alive.

She took the prickles back to the fridge but left the juice out on the table. She took out some lean meat, carrots, Tripoli onions and haricots. She took out the cutting board and sat down and began readying dinner.

She didn't care if he got a taste for decent food or not, but she can't have him eating prickles for dinner.

Deep inside, even if she denied it to herself, she wished that what Ino told her was a fact that applied to all man.

Most of the time she couldn't understand him and she wished she did. Maybe then she could pay him back for what he has done for her.

For the past month, he had trained her and took her to a level she hadn't imagined herself achieving it. He made her master Kaiten as if she was born doing it, along with spotting the chakra holes and closing it.

He hadn't asked for a single thing so far and she felt her repeated thanks were not enough. She wanted to do something for him, but she can't do anything if she was never close.

She had just realized that it will be difficult to go along but she will do her best to do her duty and please him.

He walked to the kitchen him eyes drifted between where his plate was and her face.

"I put it back inside, I'm cooking dinner." She answered his unspoken question, She smiled and motioned towards the door with the knife in her hand before retuning to slicing the carrots. "You take a little nap, while I finish. It shouldn't take long before its ready."

"There's no need." He opened the fridge and grabbed the plate. He sat down on the table again, ate a few prickles and drank a bit of the orange juice. He was somehow disturbed, she noticed.

"Neji," She said with a little grin, ignoring the feeling of something was wrong. "You really shouldn't eat that stuff. Too much salts are bad for kidneys."

His hand stopped midways. His eyes were focused on her now. She continued on, not sensing the danger. "I also noticed that you're not taking care of yourself. A Ninja's life is tough but one should take care of himself as best as he could."

"I can't take care of myself?" He asked as if to test her.

"Iie, its not that. I'm just worried…."

Suddenly, he slammed his fist on top of the table. Making her cut her hand, jump from her seat and drop the knife.

"Don't try to tell me what to do again and keep that worry for yourself." He hissed.

"What is this all about?" she nervously sucked her bleeding finger. He sounded just as he did the night of their wedding.

**_You hadn't eaten anything._**

"I'm already sick of your father ordering me around." He ,with irritation, said. "I think one boss at a time, if you please."

"Did chichue upset you about something?"she asked, pulled her finger out of her mouth and with her other hand she applied a light healing technique. She became at ease when she discovered that his rage wasn't because of her.

"And don't question me either, its bad enough that I'm stuck in this hell cage of a marriage and I don't need you to make worse."

Like a blow in the stomach, Hinata face crumbled. Pained that he felt living with her as hell. She stood there for a minute and then turned to leave.

She should have known this would happen.

_**You might get to understand him**._ She remembered what Kiba told her. Who were they kidding. This was Neji, and he never opens up to anyone.

"Have a nice meal." She called over her shoulder as she left him to his prickle dinner and the mess on the table.

**TBC…**

AN/ :p take that, a cliffhanger. You better review this time or you might know what's gonna happen. Because if a don't get a decent number of reviews I won't update. :D I'm evil I know but then so are you.

I know I had the genre of this story is Drama/Action/Adventure or Romance/Action/Adventure but there isn't any Action yet. Don't worry its yet to come, I just need Neji & Hinata to do a little bonding before going on dying on each other. (Yes, I'm gonna make them die. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah). Ok, that's enough laughing 4 no reason, I'm kidding about the dying part. (I'm a sucker for happy endings).

Ino & Chouji are a couple and I'm not going to change it. Cuz like Shikamaru for myself. (Who am I kidding? Temari would kill me, If I ever came five miles close to him).

**Cookie6**- thanx a lot for always being the first to review. and I think that Neji-chan is even cuter.

**Aventri-** Your reviews always make me feel as if I'm millionaire author with thousands of writing contracts from the best publisher of the worlds to chose from. Take it easy on me, my head might get stuck in space and never want want to get back to beautiful reality planet (earth).

**Grasshopper-** I luff you and your refewth tho much. (With patting you back on the shoulder, I can't forget that).

For those who are evil, its not too late to escape darkness and come back to the world of light. Just click on the little square that says GO and write something nice to me. And I'll email Heavens Co. to send you their new formula of holy water. Its highly recommended.

J/K just please have mercy on my soul and review.

Ja ne.

Pretty Cherry.


	4. Cure

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Four.**

**Cure.**

_**Cure **to make something or someone better._

They were coming to hunt him.

Neji rested his chin on his clenched fists and let his eyes wander to where she was sitting. He had overdone it, he thought. He decided that he'll apologize tomorrow. He always knew her to be very forgiving but he wasn't sure that she'd gift him with merciful smile of hers this time, not genuinely anyway. He had became her confidence, he knew that, but he just had to blow it this time with his lack of self restrain. He really need to get hold of his emotions, there wasn't any need to burden her.

She was starting to manipulate him, and he hated the control she has over him.

He hated being at her mercy.

He discovered long ago that she's clever, very clever indeed, to choose to stay away from the path he had chosen. There is a limit to witnessing bloodshed, a limit to see your comrades in pain, a limit to be close to death so many times.

He was standing on the thin thread that kept his sanity intact, he almost crossed over when he saw her there sleeping peacefully on bed. Black stains on her face telling him that she had cried herself to sleep. He admired her for letting the pressure she felt out by crying. He wished he could do that, cry, and be honest with himself but then again he no longer know how. He had grown to a man and along with manhood came the male pride that he and his kind suffer from.

He watched her that night and planned on doing so until the sun rises but the serene aura around her had enticed him to sleep. Surprisingly, those nightmarish dreams never came to hunt him whenever he slept beside her.

Tonight, he can't go there. He had no right to claim peace from her when had just upset her. He decided that , as a punishment, he would have to suffer either staying awake or going to sleep without her beside him to keep his monster at bay.

He winced as he got up and held his side. Trying not to show pain was a difficult job, but he deserved it. The wound never got the chance to heal and he just had to jump and pin her to that wall. He admitted to himself that he never thought that she could actually break free from him and hit him, accidentally, where his wound was.

_Training her was really paying of. _He thought to himself, ignoring the feeling of pride he felt tugging at his heart.

He walked out of the kitchen and crossed the living to the hall. Trying to keep himself away from the door to the bedroom. He stopped when he noticed the piece of paper on the floor. He remembered that she had this in her hand when he sneaked behind her. He bent down and picked it up.

A piece of paper, obviously ripped of a magazine but the words written there made him feel even more rotten that he already does.

_Welcome back home, _

_Don't worry about me not being here._

_I'm just out with my friends._

_I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Hinata._

He read the short note again before tucking it in his pocket. This was probably the first and the last time he was going to get a welcome home, either written or spoken. If she's a smart woman she'd know not to bother again with such thing to a cruel insensitive bastard. Though, he really wished she'd turn out to be a fool in this kind of thing.

He stretched out on the sofa and settled his head on a couple of pillows he had arranged to make himself relaxed. Though the need to scratch his itching wound was making him far from comfy. He closed his eyes to force rest upon his tired body.

His eyes snapped opened when he heard the door creak open.

She stood there, half hidden behind the door. In a dark violet nightdress with a florid purplish robe that she kept open. He shut his eyes again, what the hell was she trying to do to him.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, in a softer tone than the one he used when he last talked to her a couple of hours ago.

"Uh…Iie." She answered in a whisper he almost missed. Inwardly he winced at the nervousness that was back in her voice. "I ..I just … want to get some water."

He listened to the sound of her foot against the tiled floor as she made her way to that cursed kitchen. He heard her pour water and after a minute he heard the sound of glass against the counter, her thuds again. But the expected sound of the door closing never came.

"Sh.. Show me where you're hurt." She whispered, he opened his eyes again to find her close, so close that he felt her warm breathe fan his face. She sat on her heels before the sofa.

He sat up wanting to put as much distance from their faces as he could, and let his legs drop over the edge. His bare feet touched her knees. "Its not nothing you should worry about. Go back to sleep now."

"You're a really bad liar, Neji." She stood up as she spoke softly . "You left the bandages that you used to clean up the wound on the nightstand."

He cursed himself, how could he forget to clean up that mess.

"Judging by the amount of blood there is, I'd say that it's a pretty nasty wound you have." She said as she seize on of his hand and tugged at it. "Come, I'll take care of it in a flash."

Obediently, he let her drag him to their bedroom. She motioned for him to sit on the bed. He sat down and pulled his shirt off. Waiting to see what she'd do. She activated her Byakugan.

"Its nothing but a flesh wound it seems, a little deep though." She removed the cotton pad he had tied around his waist. She fingered the skin around the gash. "Lie back."

He did as he's told and watched her sit on her knees beside the bed. Her breasts were pressed against the edge, almost out of the wide neck of her dress. He , with difficulty, removed his gaze away.

Her hands glowed with a faint green light. He began to feel the sting go away little by little. His eyes drifted to her serious face, she met his eyes for a moment but then returned to what she's doing.

"I never meant what I said before," He admitted. "I was mad about something else and I had no right to yell at you.."

"Lets not speak about unpleasant things now…."

"Please, forgive me."

Receiving no respond, he sighed. He knew this was going to be tough. "If I ever upset you again just ignore me. I'd be probably out of my mind with rage of something you have nothing to do with it."

"I can't do that…" She answered after a while. Her hands stopped their glow and she stood up and walked away. "It would still hurt even if you never meant it."

She turned the lights off and walked back to him. Placing a hand on his forehead. "I'm going to put under a sleeping technique. You need to rest if you want that wound fully healed by morning."

"Where are going to sleep?" He found himself asking.

"Here." She answered after a while. "I'm going to be here."

He felt his eyelids became heavy. He wanted to resist it but couldn't.

He would try apologizing again tomorrow.

His nightmares never came.

**TBC…**


	5. Bloom

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Five.**

**Bloom**

_**Bloom **when buds unrolls their petals, growing into flowers. _

He was awakened by her pitched scream.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he searched the bed for a sign of his wife only to find her and the bed covers nowhere in sight. He frowned suspicion as he completely sat up and called her name. "Hinata.."

"Here…" came the tired reply from the other side of the bed. "Itai…". She whined as she sat up from her position on the floor beside the bed, Holding her neck.

"Why the hell are you down there?" He asked replacing his frown with an expression that was the closest he could manage to amusement.

"I fell off." She mumbled ridiculously.

"I can see that." He mocked. _Still mad, huh?._ "but why?"

_As if I'll ever admit that I forget I'm married and panicked when I saw you there. _She thought. She began climbing the bed "Let it go, Neji.".

"Clumsy as ever." He gave her a small sympathetic smile but it was quickly erased as he noticed her wince. "What is it?"

"Something is wrong with my neck. I think I twisted my neck when I fell."

"You _fell_ on your neck?"

If he didn't sound so accusingly, she would have believed that there was a little worry in his voice. She shrugged a shoulder as if was nothing only to wince as the pain shot through her neck again. "Someone will have to snap it back to place. Can you do it?"

"No one is snapping your neck." He said with a tone that allowed any argument, that tone also told her that he was very appalled.

"I can't stay like this." She insisted.

He slipped off bed and walked around the bed. He held her elbow to steady her as she stood. "Come, I'll fix this my way."

She didn't show any resistance as he pulled her out of their room to the living room and ordered her to sit down. Being the obedient girl she was, she sat down. She thought that she would only have to wait a couple of hours before she can go to work and have one of her workmates fix her neck for her.

"Strawberries , corn or beans."

She looked up to find him gone from her sight and moaned as she thought about what could Neji possibly want with strawberries and beans in the kitchen.

_Please, let him not be making breakfast. I can handle a rude husband, but I can not turn him down when he's suddenly trying to be nice .I mean, beans for breakfast?_

"Uh… I'm not really hungry." She said, and added to soften her refusal. "Arigatou anyways."

"Just chose one." He called back.

"Uhh…. Ok, strawberries."

He walked back in with a bag of frozen strawberries, he threw the bag at her and she awkwardly caught it. "Put it on your neck."

_So much for being nice,_ She thought but gave him a small smile all the same. "I'm a medical nin, Neji. If this was going to work, I would have tried it a while ago."

"At least it would ease the pain."

"It won't" She threw the bag back at him and he caught it, with a lazy move of one hand. "It would only make the muscles shorten, which would make it more painful for me to turn my head."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing," She sighed and leaned back on the sofa. "I'll just try not to stress it and relax it as much as I can until I get to the hospital."

"Relax, huh?" He said as he threw the bag down on the coffee table.

She followed his movement with her eyes. He sat down on the cold floor and supported his back against the armchair across her. She noticed for the first time that he was still only in his yesterday pants. He rested his elbowed on his separated bent knees.

"Come here, Hinata." He waved one off his hands, motioning for her to come closer.

"What?" She asked, thoroughly. Nonetheless, she stood and walked towards him in a slow stride.

"I'll give you a back rub to make your neck relaxed."

She paused and studied him for a moment as if he grew another extra head or two. He was worried that she would turn his offer down, but the tension left as he watched her pinkish bloomy lips curve into a shy smile.

"Alright, just watch your strength." She said as she sat between his legs with her back at him. "I don't want broken spine."

"Don't worry."

He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her back, to shorten the distance between them. Then he brought them up to her shoulders and began to untie the knots in her with circular motions of his thumps.

"Your hands are cold." She remarked.

"Strawberries." He answered, as if the word alone explain the reason. They sat in silence for a minute. "Are you still upset?"

"No," She answered, and judging by her tone he guessed she was smiling. "I never meant to get that upset. If I ever did again, just ignore me. I'd probably be too emotional to reason with."

He smiled and moved his hands to her mid back.

"Hurry," She said after a while and pointed at her silk dress. "The floor is cold and this thing isn't helping in keeping me warm in anyway."

He moved his hand lower, intending to massage her lower back, but pulled them back as she jumped out of her place with a yelp.

"Don't do that again." She said without turning to face him.

"Sorry." He murmured and placed his hands back on top of his knees.

She turned then, a 180° turn, and watched his face for any sign of what he was thinking. Finding none, she smiled at him the reclaimed her place between his legs and leaned back against him.

"Its alright, as long as you don't tell Hanabi-chan." She said, warping his arms around her so that they would cross in front of her stomach. "She is very wicked, you know, and won't hesitate to use a weakness of mine as weapon to win against me."

He frowned in confusion of her actions and word. "What weakness?"

"Me being ticklish, silly." She pouted as if what she said was suppose to be obvious as the equal to 11.

He muffled his booming laughter against the side of her neck but quickly calmed down. He tightened his arms around her waist.

"You know, Hinata." He whispered to her ear.

"What?" She, playfully whispered back.

"I don't appreciate a yell as a wake up call."

"Sorry," She laughed as she straightened her back and turned to face him. "What do you want for a wake up call? Freezing water? Drums? Naruto? Or maybe Gai and Lee in one of their dramatic moments?"

"Hell no," He answered her with hint of a grin. "That won't do."

"What will do, then?"

"This."

Paper colored eyes widened and the sensation of warmth shot through as his harsh lips fell against her two petals. She slowly brought her palms up to his chest with the mean to push him off, but the wanting to struggle was substituted with a wanting of more when his hands covered hers as if he was telling her to feel the rage his heart was going through.

Ignoring the pain in her neck, she eased her arms up and held on tight to his broad hard shoulders.

**TBC…**

HI, HI, HI.

This chapter was suppose to be a New Years present but it came out a little late because of this Medical Chemistry Exam I had (and NO, It did not go well, because our professor was the evilest of all evil) and then I wanted to watch the surgery that polish Siamese twins had here in KSA (my home) last night. It was so cool. (Incase you're finding this weird, I'm a medical student, so I'm allowed to find this thing cool.)

Anyways, uhhhh…. Ya, I remember now. Snapping twisted necks & ankles is home invented treatment in many many countries. Don't be shocked, the world is full of much surprising thing than this. Its very old and traditional but with a mom like mine anything is likely (She sticks to traditions like super glue).

Neck snapping doesn't kill you if the one who is fixing your neck doesn't hate you (Its not like what they do in movies). I promise, because my mom just did this to me last Friday (I slept with too many pillows) and its Tuesday now and I'm very much alive (That's how I got the idea for the charming chapter, so if you like it, its thanks to her).

To neck snap someone, put two fingers on their chin and turn it to one side with little force but fast. It doesn't hurt , not much anyways. But it unties all knots of stress in a flash. (I bothered with this explanation so you won't think I'm bad or something.).

Ya.. and I'd like to thank the following, for reviewing. (the once whom I didn't see their reviews before I posted this I'll mention them in chapter 6)

Chibi-sasuke309/ Grasshopper(x2)/ Aventri/ TrigunChic/ Cookie6(x2)/ Aries Stephastone/ Harusame-chan/ gauntlet challenge(x2)/ Saturnova/ Ah-choo/ Jac'Kee/ Bittersweet Mika/ Xaphania49/ MG8/ SGL


	6. Grow

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Six.**

**Grow.**

_**Grow **grow to is to gradually start to have an opinion or feeling about someone or something._

They didn't break apart until their lungs were burning from the lack of air supply. He was the first to get his brain back to function while she took a few minutes to be aware of her surroundings.

The living room, her aching neck, the nightdress that was better off then on and the hands that was holding her steadily so she won't swoon in case she decided to have an emotional collapsing.

She really felt like fainting then. Blood was rushing up to her head to taint a sweet blush on her cheeks as well as to provide oxygen to her brain to do the aftermath thinking. But was she suppose to think?

They sat there, for heavens only know how long, each trying to catch a hint of the others thought. Of course, with Neji being Neji, the only thing she was able to understand is that he won't give up this unreasonable staring contest until she does.

_Unreasonable indeed_, She thought, _can't we pretend that we were a happily loving couple who sealed their feelings with a doing well marriage. Or maybe pretend that this kiss never was and continue the fight from last night._

_Not going happen. _She finally thought with helplessness. _Since I really suck on pretending._

She turned her gaze away from him as the alarm clock was set off in the bedroom. She glanced at him one last time, to find the still unread expression, before she unclasped his hand from her awkwardly and hesitantly leaned in to give him a light kiss on his firm jaw and a slight smile, hoping to soften the tension in the air, before she pulled back and stood up.

"I… I'll… I'll just go get ready for work now."

Neji watched her as she hurried to silence the annoying clock. Up until now, he had thought that the old apprehensive Hinata was no longer. But seeing her now had proven him wrong.

_Timid as ever,_ he thought with a chuckle. _Maybe I shouldn't have done that. _

The sound of the doorbell demanded his attention and he got up to answer it. "I'll get that.."

He swung the door carelessly but frowned immediately as soon as he saw who it was.

"We haven't met for a while you know and my heart is just longing to see you, dearest." The intruder scorned. "You could al least _act_ a little happy to see me."

"I'm not really good at faking, Hanabi." He growled.

"Geez, People these days." She let out a sigh and threw her hair over her shoulder. "Oh well, since you're in a grouchy mood, _as always_, I'll just safely assume you're not going to invite me. So please, call her here. I need to talk to her. Its important."

"She is asleep." He said, hoping that his lie would throw her off.

"Wha… really?" She said in fake surprise. Then, she gave him an unsettling smile. "That kiss must be of the drugging kind."

Neji was having nice thought about having his hands around this girl's neck and chocking the air out of her. On the outside though, he was composed as ever. He leaned against the doorframe as if he was daring her to step past him.

"I didn't know you were the spying kind." He mocked, "But then, anything is expected brat like you."

Electricity clashed between their eyes.

"Hey hey, stop it you two." Hinata said, as she passed Neji and stood between them in case they decided to jump at each others throat. There was no one who can put Neji in a bad mood like her little sister.

"Neesan," Hanabi beamed at her older sister, completely forgetting about the man present. She stood on her toes to kiss her sister's cheek. "You look well."

"You too, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled and gave her a kiss back. With her back at Neji, she missed the deepening of his frown with each passing second.

"You didn't come to visit as you promised," She turned to glare over Hinata's shoulder. "Whatever is keeping you, just tell me and I'll get rid of it in seconds."

Neji had a really strong feeling that she was meaning him somehow. He looked away as if he was taking her threats lightly, an action he knew that it would force the youngest girl to blow in rage like a volcano.

He smirked when he notice her brows twist into a frown. Surprisingly, as fast as the frown came it disappeared.

"Niisan," She shrugged her shoulders with a sigh as if she's talking to a child. "I didn't come here to pick a fight with you."

Neji eyebrows seemed to be stuck to his hairline in shock.

_Really?_ Hinata thought with great doubt. To her it seemed that was what exactly she had been doing from the moment she came.

"Anyway," If Hanabi noticed the weird looks she was getting, she didn't say anything about it. "I came here to tell you that Chichiue wants to see you."

"He wants to see me?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?" Hinata asked. "He never bothered with me before?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Don't swear." Hinata ordered, "Anyways, I can't see him now. It'll have to wait until the fair this evening. Be sure to tell him that."

"Hai."

"Well, I'll see you later. Bye Neji, Hanabi." She smiled, "Try not to… kill each other, OK?" Both watched her disappear down the stairs. Neji pulled the girl by her elbow harshly and dragged her inside the apartment before she could make a sound.

"We have a lot of talking to do."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do." He said firmly, letting her know that he wasn't going to allow arguments. "What does your father want with Hinata?"

"What the hell do I look like? A news agency?" She glared then gasped as he tightened his grip on her elbow. "Alright, alright. I'll tell you what I know. No need to break the arm. I've only got two."

He let go of her, backed away and folded his arms. "Geez," She mumbled as she rubbed and examined her aching arm. "You call violence talking?"

"I'm waiting."

Still not meeting his gaze, she spoke. "He probably wants to tell her what he told you before you left for that mission."

"Hell."

"I'd say bloody hell, if it were me." She snorted in an unladylike manner.

"You seem pretty upset about this."

"What do expect?" Hanabi said, "I think father has gone too far this time. Hinata doesn't deserve this."

"Are you sure that's the reason you're upset?" He questioned.

"Well, actually, its that and…" She thought angrily. "The fact _you've_ got to do it with her in this heir breeding project."

"That's all?" He asked.

Catching up to what he's trying to say quickly, her eyes unconsciously moved to the seal on his forehead but looked away fast. Though it wasn't fast enough to go unnoticed by the man who was studying her thoroughly. She stayed silent for a moment with a hardened expression.

He was right, as always, his tough spoiled sister-in-law was afraid of the seal. Hinata's first child was going to be the one to send her from the main house to the branch house with an ugly mark on her forehead.

"If you think that I'm worried about the seal, you're wrong." She said, glancing up and catching him of guard, she gave him a challenging smile. "I'm pretty sure that your little brats won't ever hurt _me_."

_Is she trying to make me mad? _He thought.

"How sure?" he asked.

"Very sure that I can see Hinata torturing the poor kid." She dug a fist in her hip and raised the index finger of her other hand. As if she was lecturing an imaginary child, she mimicked Hinata's voice. "_If I ever caught you again trying to hurt your aunt, I'm going to tell your Tousan and I'm very sure it won't turn out nice."_

He smirked al little at the vision that was created in his mind. He too was beginning to see what she meant. A Child, a boy, short but he'll make sure that he'll have his time growing. Straight hair with luster, somewhat between the darkest shades of brown and blue, and the gift of the white eyes was assuring him that the child was theirs. His and Hinata's.

And if it's a girl, He was in no doubt that she'll be a carbon copy of her mother. Just as timid, just as sweet and just as enchanting.

He decided that he'll spoil her very much.

_**She's cute, isn't she, Chichiue?**_

A mysterious feeling was there, stabbing at his heart, with the a void of longing for what they call family. To know that there will be someone waiting back home for him to return whenever he's away.

"and if the brat ever _did_ hurt me, you'll handle it." Hanabi's voice cut his thoughts. "Seriously, Niisan. What else would anyone expect from a child with you and Hinata as parents?"

"I guess, you're right." He answered her in a low voice.

Hanabi, dumbfounded with his immediate agreement, stared at him as if he was one of those who were dropped down on the head when they were only babies.

"Alright then," She said after a while. She turned to the door and waved a hand as in goodbye. "I'll be going now."

"That still doesn't explain the condoms." He regained his harsh expression.

She froze in her place and uneasily turned to face him with a nervous laugh. "Well, … How can I say this?? Uh… um you see, I was really pissed off because father made me in charge of readying the apartment for you two so I kinda wanted to tease Neesan, it was a harmless joke really."

"Oh really?"

She shock her head heatedly in an absolute yes. "Besides, I was really surprised that Neesan isn't having pregnancy symptoms already."

Seeing the look in Neji face she hastily excused herself and run out the door.

After hearing the click of the door being shut, he instinctively shivered.

Pregnancy symptoms.

He remembered what Lee had gone through with Tenten. The poor man was turned into a slave. There wasn't any mood swings for Tenten, in fact, her mood seemed to be stuck always on being bossy, whiny and very hot tempered.

Though, apparently all of mankind doesn't seem to mind those few horrible months. The trouble was worth it.

Hell, he'd go to the moon and back if it meant he could have a child with Hinata.

_Only with Hinata._

He stiffened in his place at that thought, then brought his fingers to his temples. With circular motions he started to massage, as if that action would get those strange thoughts out of his head but it only made him think of earlier. His hands on her back, the honeyed kiss and the shy way she stared at him when he held her afterwards as if she was wondering if he was pleased with her.

Hell, if it wasn't for that annoying clock and Hanabi's interruption, they may not need her father to tell them to breed an heir.

He stopped the movement of his fingers, fearing that if he pressed any harder he might have holes in his skull.

_I guess, She kind of grew on me._

Damn that Hanabi for putting him in this. She started this stupid talk and left him to his confusion.

_That girl annoys me. She so..so.._

_Like me…_

With a loud laugh, he walked to the bedroom to ready himself for the day.

_People who are alike clash more often._

**TBC…**

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOO

Long time, huh?

Yeah, I know and I'm sorry. I had this really annoying writers block. But its ok now. I hope you like this chapter.

THANX TO:

**Yuki Y-chu Pixie.**

**CherylHew.**

**Aventri.**

**SGL.**

**Jac'Kee.**

**Cookie6.**

**Bittersweet Mika.**

**Beautiful-Sakura.**

**Grasshopper.**

**Ljusets Korsriddare.**

**Annenas.**

**Gauntlet challenge.**

**Xaphania49.**

**Chibi Kitty6030.**

**Afiag.**

**Ganymade.**

**Smily bubbles. **


	7. Want

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Seven.**

**Want.**

_**Want ** To have a desire or a need for something._

Her hand pressed to her chest as if the simple pressure would ease her aching heart. It was difficult to breath for doing so made her feel as if she was inhaling fire instead of air. But despite her obvious struggle with breathing she stood her ground and kept her eyes on the man in front of her, trying to guess his next move.

He was so unaffected by the her fruitless attacks that she had planned for the past hour or so. He stood straight and head high with vanity. Firmly planting his cane into the floor with both his hands.

"That is enough." He announced the end of the fight and it was all she needed to hear before she bowed her head in respect, allowed her knees to give in and dropped to the floor.

"You've grown stronger, Hinata." He admitted.

She noticed that he too sat down on the Tatami floor of the dojo. Facing her with only a few meters to part them. It took her a few seconds to register what he had just said to her.

Her father, he who had always cast her aside for her weakness, had just gave her the closest thing to a compliment.

"Neji has been training me." She said.

"I'm pleased with that," He continued. "Though, you must make sure your training doesn't interfere with your other duties."

"Oh…" She replied, not really understanding what he was saying. "I… I do m…my best to make s…sure I do everything that needs to be done."

"Hinata," he ignored what she said. "I have every intention to step down from my position as the head of the family and leave everything to you and Neji as soon as possible. I want to assure that both of you will be fine and well informed in these matters."

"Demo…"

"Do not interrupt me." He snapped. "and do not doubt my judgment."

"Gomen nasai." She hurried to apologize.

"I'll give you a year's time before I expect you to be ready to take over." He said now calmer than before. She sighed out of relief. A year is sure enough to know what they need to know. "But its all the time that I'll allow."

"I understand."

"Good." He said as he got up on his feet and started for the door before he halted for a mere second. "Not only stronger but you've also grown wiser. Its appears that you and Neji are anything but mismatched. You're very well suited."

Not knowing what to say, she kept her mouth shut.

"I'll be expecting my grandchild a year from now." He said paying no attention to her widened eyes. "Now, go get ready for tonight's ceremony."

Once again the Autumn Festival took place. Autumn may be the fall down of the leafs but it also the time when the life of new leafs begins. That's the reason the village chose this time of the year to mourn those who were lost, announce the names of the new rookie Genins and hold the entrance ceremony for the new academy students.

Tonight was the first part. Tonight they mourn the lost.

Clad in a black Kimono, Hinata stood behind her father. Like they have done for many years, both of them stood in front of the same grave as the wind blew the dangling bells to ring.

After long wait, her father stepped aside, and her turn to visit the clans once savior came. She claimed her father's earlier spot in front of the giant stone. Unconsciously reading the Kanji letters that were craved on the stone.

_Hyuuga Hisashi._

Before she used to stand here and pretend to be praying for his soul, when she actually never knew what to say. Most of her the time she spent wondering if she should thank him or blame him for the bitter man that his son seemed to grow into. And like every time, she would always leave without saying a word.

She pressed her palms together and closed her eyes. Unlike the years before, this time she have got something to say to her uncle.

_If you were here, you would have been proud of him. Just as we all are._

She opened her eyes and stepped aside so Hanabi, who was behind her, can take her place.

"Done already?" Hanabi whispered.

"Hai," She answered. "I'm going to find Neji."

Seeing her sister nod in understanding, she smiled a little. "I'll see you later."

She found him where she had expected him to be. Before the memorial stone with his mother. They weren't alone though, several other villagers were there as well. She took a deep breathe and walked towards them.

Neji was startled to feel a warm hand slip into his left one, specially since his mother was standing on his right. He turned to find Hinata beside him, she looked up to him with a wry smile. He gazed away from her back to the stone but let his fingers intertwine with hers so she would know that she's not ignored and her presence was welcomed. In respond she tightened her hold.

"I never knew why the two of you always refuse to join the rest of the family." She spoke lightly.

"Its too crowded." He answered her whisper back and she gave him a look at his short reply. She obviously didn't believe him but didn't comment to it, thinking that maybe he wanted a little quiet.

"At the cemetery," Neji's mother, Chihiro, said. "Its just a grave, a craved name with no body. Here its pretty much the same, but he's considered as hero that he is. He won't be forgotten here."

"Oh, I see." Hinata said.

"Neji dear, I'll be going now." Chihiro smiled at Hinata. "Hinata, I'd like to see you more often. It doesn't always have to be weddings or funerals that brings us together. You two should come for dinner sometime, it gets quit lonely now that my baby is busy with another beautiful woman other than his dear kaasan."

_We aren't speaking of Neji, are we?_ Hinata thought for a second but when he turned and walked away her suspicions were confirmed. She smiled at his back in amusement. It was strange but funny to think of Neji as a baby.

"I know what you're thinking." She turned to the older woman. "He may look tough but inside him there is this wounded child that I never managed to find a way to heal."

"But maybe you can do what I never could," She continued. "I believe you have that healing touch."

They were discussing her medical abilities at a time like this?

"Oh that," Even though she didn't quit understand, Hinata felt as if she should say something. "It comes with practice."

A heartfelt, very loud laugh reached her ears. She stepped back a little as if to give her aunt more room to laugh only to be stopped by a pair of hands on her own.

"You're very adorable." Chihiro said, causing Hinata to blush madly.

She was a fully grown. People shouldn't call her adorable like she was a mere child.

"You'll take good care of him, I'm sure." Chihiro said as she leaned to kiss her forehead then let go of her hands. "Now go, before he comes back here and drags you home."

"R… right," Hinata said as she bowed in respect before she hurried to Neji who was waiting for her quit a distance away.

"What took you so long?" He asked, a little annoyed, as he turned to continue walking.

"I was just talking to your mother." She answered following him.

"Talking?"

"Hai," She smiled sheepishly. "Though, I didn't understand most of what she said."

"I never did," He answered. "She always likes to speak in puzzles."

"Oh…anyways," She smiled. "How was your day?"

"Not bad."

"I guessed as much but what did you do?"

He shot her a look.

"Never mind I asked." She sighed.

"I've quit ANBU for sometime."

"Why?"

"Lee needs sometime off to be with Tenten." He answered. "They're expecting a child and he needs someone to look after his subordinates. He asked me to."

"Are you going to be alright?" She asked, knowing that Neji probably won't have any kind of patience towards a team of Genins.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked. "I can handle a few brats."

"Yes, I'm sure. With a firm fist that is." She said with a teasing smile. "But will you be alright with weeding and babysitting again."

"Lee didn't seem to have any problem with it. So I shouldn't. I think I'll handle it even better."

_Ah, rivalry. They mystery I never seem to come closer to solving. _She thought with a warm smile. "I'm sure you will."

"How was _your_ day?"

"M… my day?" she repeated in astonishment.

"Yes," Suddenly uncomfortable, he turned away from her gaze. "We finished discussing my day. Now we discuss yours."

"It… it was fine." She replied smiling even though she still felt the situation a bit awkward.

The rest of the walk home was quiet. They reached their home and she walked inside after he opened the door and stepped aside to allow her passage. She went to the room washed and walked back to the living room to find him stretched on the couch with remote control in hand. Trying to find something interesting to watch she guessed.

She sat down on the chair by his head, feeling a bit more comfortable without his eyes watching her like a hawk and desperately tried to find a way to approach the subject.

_Father wants us to do it? No, not that. _She thought. _Or father wants a baby? No, if I said this he would probably say that he should go find a baby himself. Oh, I hate this._

Sensing her uneasiness, he inhaled a deep breath then sighed very loudly. Decided to take mercy on the woman and begin the conversation. "You talked to your father?" he asked casually.

"Uh… um yes, I did."

"What did he want this time?"

"Ahem, …. Well…" She started, biting her lower lip. "You see… he…I …."

A minute passed before he sat up and decided to speak.

"Forget it, I already know what he wants." He shot her a soft glare as he heard her gasp.

"You do?" She said with an accusing tone.

"Damn it, onna." He said, "Stop looking at me as if I had killed you."

"For how long?"

"Before I left for my last mission."

"Three days ago…" She whispered to her self.

"This isn't important now," He said, "The important thing is what should we do?"

"As if we have a say in the matter." She said in an annoyed tone. Suddenly angry at him, her father and her herself.

"Damn right we do."

"Neji, I really admire your fighting spirit but we don't."

He closed his eyes, praying for patience. When he opened them again, he reached for her hand and jerked her of her seat to his lap. She struggled to get up but his hands kept her in place.

"Let me go, Neji." She pleaded.

Roughly, he held her chin with two fingers, forcing her to look at him. "Listen to me, he can't force us to do this." When he felt her relax a bit he loosened his grip, "He may want an heir and he may order us to have it but we won't have to obey him."

"Neji…"

"He won't care for him," He interrupted, "…or her. He will only see the heir's existence as another one of his duties that he must see to it."

"But Neji…"

"He won't care if wanted the child was wanted or not."

Seeing her eyes widen with shock, he immediately regret what he said. He never really meant to say that because he knew that he wanted this child very much and Hinata had a kindness within her to love her enemies, let alone her children. But he wanted to make everything clear to her.

_Was that why father never bothered with me? Because he was forced to have me?_

She pushed herself of his lap and stood up. She looked down at him with her moisten eyes. "Is that what think of me? That I'll regret my baby?"

"Hinata, I'm sor…"

"You may not want a child but at some point we're bound to have one and if you still didn't want it then. I'll love him twice as much as you would ever could maybe even more."

She watched him through her tears of anger and when he made no attempt to reply to her speech she added as if she would convince him of her determination. "My baby won't ever need a father that doesn't care about him. I'll make sure that his okaasan is more than enough."

"I'm sure you would." He answered her hoarse whisper.

Hearing this convinced her that her husband still have mortals of a human. She took a deep breath to get rid of the lump in her throat, sniffed a last and wiped her tears away. She straightened her appearance as best as she could. She stood a minute there, unmoving, as if thinking. Before she brought her hands to loosen her kimono open.

"Alright then," She whispered shyly and hesitantly, "_I_ want a baby by the end of this year."

**TBC…**

**Uhhhhhh**

**No comment about this one. I feel that there is something is strange there but I just can't figure out where.**

**About chap. 6. Many of u were confused by Neji & Hanabi's relationship. They're sort of rivals in a way, over Hinata's affection. And Hanabi jealousy is not of Hinata but of Neji. I repeat, Hanabi doesn't give a damn about Neji as long as she gets her Neesan back. **

**As For the part where Hanabi says that it makes her mad to think that Neji would be the one to do it with Hinata. Its because she wants him to think that he is unworthy of Hina-chan and that his sis is better of with another man. **

**Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooo much for your lovely reviews.**

_**Gauntlet challenge.**_

_**Xaphania49**_

_**SailorinPink57**_

_**Bittersweet Mika **_

_**Kristeta**_

_**Yuki Y-Chu Pixie.**_

_**Cheryl Hew**_

_**Chaotic Demon.**_

_**Mister Pineapple.**_

_**Eyes0nMe19.**_

_**Me-la Kenzu Chan.**_

_**Chibi-sasuke309.**_

_**Cookie6.**_

_**Beautiful-Sakura.**_

_**Afaig.**_

_**Avantri.**_

_**Ah-choo.**_

_**Madfictions.**_

_**Jac'Kee.**_

_**I LOVE U.**_


	8. Abandon

RATING CHANGED….

**In Your Shadows.**

**Part Eight.**

**Abandon.**

_**Abandon **to leave, stop or let go of something._

The way he was looking at her made her feel as though butterflies were gathering inside her stomach. She needed to give her hands something to do, she decided, and immediately folded them together then took a deep breathe. "Well?"

A warm glint in his eyes made her shiver and the lopsided grin made her heartbeat quite frantic. "Hinata, you are full of surprises."

_He's mocking me._

"Are… Are you going to cooperate or not?" Her determination beginning to shatter. "If not, then say so, so I can go to sleep."

"I never said you won't have my cooperation." He said with the smile still intact to his face. "But even though the sofa is alright for sleeping, I don't think its very comfortable for other activities."

"Oh."

She froze in her place as he stood up and walked toward her. Taking her by the hand he dragged her to their room and released her once they were inside. She took an instinctive step back. She immediately stopped herself. She wasn't afraid of Neji, she reminded herself.

"Are you going to kiss me now?"

"Yeah." He drawled out the admission.

Having a odd need to say something, she whispered. "I liked the way you kissed me before."

"I know."

His grin was arrogant now. He knew she was nervous, too. She didn't have any doubt about that. And he was enjoying her embarrassment, too. Her nervousness began to subside a little and she moved forward again.

She felt his hands on her waist for a second then again on her shoulders. The kimono dropped to the floor followed by his shirt. Her eyes widened when she saw that her under wear was suddenly on the floor. She tried to shield herself from his gaze but he didn't give her the time to do so when he pulled her tight against him. "Now, Hold me while I kiss you."

She wound her arms around his neck just as he leaned down and began to nibble on her lips. His tongue traced the inside of her lower lip, sending shivers down her spine. She tightened her hold and leaned up on tiptoes to try to deepen the kiss but he leaned back.

He was driving her crazy teasing her lips with his tongue and teeth. She couldn't put up with the gentle torment long. She tugged at impatiently on his hair, unintentionally freeing it from the strip, telling him without words that she wanted more.

"Open up for me." He whispered against her mouth.

He didn't give her time comply but used his thumb to force her chin down. His tongue thrust inside and she went all soft and willing on him, and that innocent respond made him forget about going slow.

She was too overwhelmed by the fire Neji was spreading inside her to be afraid of what was to come. She couldn't think, only react. She moved against him restlessly, unaware of what she was doing now, or what she was doing to him.

When Neji pulled back, her mouth was rosy and wet from his touch. The of her was on his mouth now, but it wasn't enough for him. She collapsed against his chest and tucked her face under his chin. Her breathing was choppy against his collarbone.

He walked her backwards to the bed and gently pushed her down. With his hands in either side of her face and watched her as she tried to catch her breath.

"I thought we'd be done by now." She said, still feeling drowsy from his kisses. Her mind cleared when he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and began to pull them off. She closed her eyes and tried to turn away from him. Neji was quicker than she was, however. He'd stripped out of his pants and joined her in the bed before she'd even made it to the side.

She became as rigid as board. He gently pried her legs apart with his knee and then stretched out on top oh her. She gasped when his hard arousal pressed against the soft curls at the junction of her thighs with only the fabric of his boxers as protection.

"May…Maybe this is a good time to tell you that I've never done this before." She let out a hoarse whisper of fear.

"I guessed as much."

She glared at him, "Stop acting as if you know everything. Its making me feel as if I'm so ignorant."

He took her hands from where she had planted them firmly in the bed by her sides. and placed them on his waist. He then cupped her cheeks to hold her still and kissed her long and hard.

Her toes curled against his leg and suddenly it wasn't enough to simply hold on to him. She needed to touch him, stroke him. Her hands moved up his back then down the sides of his arms.

He shifted his position and kissed the line of his throat. He moved lower and kissed the valley between her breasts. She smelled like white plums and woman. It was a heady combination. He inhaled her sweet scent, then used his tongue to taste her.

When she felt Neji's tongue brush across her nipple, she nearly came out of bed. She cried in fear and pleasure. The feeling was almost too intense to endure, yet it was exquisitely wonderful, too.

"Neji!"

His name came out with a sob and she began to writhe against him when he took her nipple into hi mouth and began to suckle. He was driving her beyond control. His hands stroke her everywhere. She drew a deep, ragged breath and whimpered. He captured her mouth again with his just as his hand slid into the soft curls shielding her virginity. She tried to stop him, but he wouldn't be denied. His fingers slowly penetrated the tight slick opening. Then withdrew. The pad of his thumb rubbed against the very spot he knew would drive her wild.

"You're so tight." He whispered, his own voice a harsh whisper.

She could barely concentrate on what he was telling her. "You're making me ache. Please…"

He pulled himself back and as he ridded himself of his boxers he prayed that she was ready for him. He nudged her thighs wider and then his hand slid under her hips to hold her close. The tip of his arousal was surrounded by liquid heat. Then he slowly pressed inside her, paused when he felt the barrier of her virginity, and then tried to gently push past the obstacle. The barrier wouldn't give. Neji clenched his jaw tight. He knew he was hurting her. she cried out and tried to push him away at the same time.

"It won't last long." He tried to sooth her. "Oh God, don't move like that…not yet."

She punched his shoulder when he sank even deeper inside her and tried to push him off her again but his weight won't allow any movement. Her nails scored his shoulder blades and he knew she was trying to get him let her go. Neji tried to capture her mouth for another searing kiss but she turned her head and he ended up kissing her ear instead. He kissed her cheek, trying his damnedest to hold on to his control. He stopped when the he tasted salt in his mouth.

"Hush, now." He whispered to her ear. "Don't cry. I'm sorry but I had to hurt you, sugar."

The worry in his voice soothed her far more than his words. Pleasure warred with pain. She was so confused by the conflicting feelings, she didn't know what to do. She wanted him to stop yet she wanted him to stay joined with her too. His breath was hot against her ear. Harsh, too. The sound excited her and the urge to move was suddenly there, and every nerve inside her clamored in anticipation.

"I want to move." She murmured her thoughts and feelings against his ear.

Neji leaned up on his elbows to look at her. Her eyes shimmered with passion, but more important to him, she'd stopped crying. He made a slight movement and continued studying her face for any sign of discomfort. Her arms circled again around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"It's starting to feel…nice."

It was the permission he needed before his control snapped and he became mindless to everything except finding fulfillment for the both of them.

When Neji surfaced back to reality, he was still atop of her. He slowly shared some of his weight on by leaning back on his elbows. He found her already asleep. And if it wasn't for the smile on her face he would have thought that he had suffocated her to unconsciousness.

She was pleased alright.

He on the other hand was experiencing quite the opposite. He was shaken by what had just happened to him, for he'd never allowed himself to completely abandon his control. Never. It scared the hell out of him. She was innocent, he was experienced, and yet she'd been able to strip him of all his defenses. He hadn't been able to hold a part of himself back and toward the end, when they were both reaching for their fulfillment, he had been as much at her mercy as she at his.

And for the first in a long time he felt vulnerable and trapped.

They were still joined together and he slowly withdrew before the feel of her made him hard again. He gritted his teeth against the pleasure of that movement. He reached up and gently pulled her arms away from his neck before he leaned down again and kissed her lips then her forehead.

As long as she doesn't know what power she has over him he was fine but he'd die before he'd let anyone know it.

He'd better role away before he woke her up.

**TBC…**

Thanks to all who reviewed ..

I got a little help completing this chapter. My sis helped since she praises her self to be a woman of passion. She insisted in doing the major part of this. I'm telling you this so you'd know the reason if you felt that the way I write had changed or something.


	9. Celebrate

**In Your shadows.**

**Part Nine.**

Everything was a blur to her senses. The piercing voices and shrieks, the smoky atmosphere itched her eyes, both pleasant and unpleasant scents lingered in the air. She pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath to calm her beating-like-crazy heart. There was too much thrill in here that she was sure if she added a little bit of her own ecstasy things are not going to turn ok.

It was December the 26th.

It was 11:18 p.m.

Two hours and six minutes till her birth hour.

Everyone was here. Her friends, her teachers, her sister. Even Hokage-sama dropped by for a quick 'Happy birthday'. She was happy that everyone was gathered here in her home after being busy with mission and duty's for most of the year.

Her friends, for several years now, had been celebrating both charismas and her birthday on the 26th instead of partying twice in a week. For several reasons.

Mainly, because she celebrates her birthday on the 27th with her family and …

To save money.

She smiled at Gai-san as he complained about his favorite student not being there yet.

Her apartment was crowded with her loved ones.

She winced as Akamaru almost sent the drink's table crumbling to the floor.

Her loved ones were turning her apartment to total, permanent chaos…

_DING DONG _

… and they just keep coming.

She sighed but smiled genuinely as she got up from the coach, the rather crowded coach, and headed to the door.

"Hinata-chan, where are you going?"

She turned to her friend, "To answer the door, I'll be right back."

"Oh, alright," A pause. "Chouji, enough snacks. Leave room for the cake."

Her ears didn't fail to hear the squeaking sounds of the coach's nails as Ino got up from her husbands lap and both began a game of Tug-O-War over a chips bag.

_Hope it doesn't break, Neji has a special fondness for that coach. Though I wonder what is so special about it._

She stepped down to the entrance of the apartment. Avoiding the scattered shoes, she made her way to the door when a thought clicked.

_Of course he does, it was his bed…uh.. former bed._

A blush tainted her cheeks.

_No, No, don't go there._

_DINNNGGG DOOONNGGG_

_Oh, I wish he was celebrating my birthday instead of doing a C-ranked mission._

Realizing that she had been standing there like a statue holding the doorknob, she mentally scolded her self. She took a deep breath to even her face's temperature to the normal status and turned the knob.

"Welcome." She greeted the new comers.

On the other side of the door stood Tenten with another that was carrying lots and lots of bags that it was impossible to see his face. She guessed that it was Lee from the spendex green suit that he was wearing. Tenten, on the other hand, was carrying nothing. Or better yet, she was carrying something and looked like she wants to let it go and drop it if she was giving a choice.

"T-tenten-chan, long time no see." Still surprised at the site in front of her. "My, you're…big."

"Yeah, long time." Smiling tiredly, Tenten pressed a hand to her back while the other gripped the doorframe to support herself. "You just had to live in ….what number is this floor again, Lee?"

Lee muffled something from behind the bags and Hinata opened the door wider for her guests. Once they were in, she closed the door and rushed to take half of what Lee was holding so he can breathe.

Lee gave her white shiny smile that went _Ping_, "Happy birthday, Hinata-san."

She was interrupted before she could thank him and almost dropped what she had in her hands when a loud, cheerful, tearful exclamation drilled her eardrum.

"LEE."

A wail answered. "GAI-SENSEI."

"NO, Don't hug. You'll ruin Hinata's gifts."

The two Jounins in green obeyed and instantly stopped in mid-air before returning to a dignified position where their feet's actually on floor.

"Lee," Gai started seriously, "You understand that we must never upset a pregnant flower. Its unhealthy for the seeds inside. Though, I don't understand why is my flower is in flaming rage."

"Hai, Sensei."

To say that Hinata was confused is an understatement.

_Flowers can get pregnant?_

"You think I enjoy you hugging my husband that way. You two should be ashamed."

Three pairs of eyes stared at Tenten, speechless in confusion. They stayed like that for a moment before Gai smiled at his_ flower_ toothily. He spread his arms wide and began to reach for her.

"No need to be jealous of Lee, Tenten." He said. "If you want a hug you should have said so."

"One more step and you're dead."

The atmosphere at the entrance turned dark, awkward and gloomy as Tenten poker facedly explained that she'd appreciate it if the village didn't think that her husband was gay.

Waterworks were on when she added, _'like you, sensei.'_

Hinata wasn't sure what to do? Should she slip away unnoticed or try to calm those three down, after they were her guests. She observed the hugging men who decided to pay no heed to Tenten wishes crushing her gifts. Just how did Neji deal with them?

Probably ignore them like he does everybody.

_This is awkward._

"What the hell is going on here?"

Hinata was relieved when she noticed someone coming out of the living room. She was even more relieved when she noticed the blond hair and orange and black clothes.

"Naruto-ku…" She started to explain the situation.

"Oh, They're at it again." He said, in a bored tone. "Where do they get all this drama from?"

_Oh, so this ……normal?_

"Come on you two," the blond called, "go inside and do something other than cuddling for the sake of ……uh youth."

In an instant they were inside. She turned to Tenten who already slipped off her shoes and replaced them with indoor slippers.

"Do you need help Tenten?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Here, let me take that." She heard him say a moment before the weight of the bags were lifted of her arms.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

"You better go sit down, Tenten. We don't want you having the kid anytime soon."

"Baka, I still got two weeks before I start worrying."

"What?" He said, "I swear you look like you're going to pop anytime now."

"…."

"I mean, You're huge."

Hinata sighed, _I don't think that's what a women wants to hear in that condition._

Dazzling smile, "Naruto…"

A more dazzling smile, "Ya…?"

"You're first on my to-kill-after-delivery list."

With that, Tenten dragged her self in.

"That's what I get for worrying about her?"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the hurt, pouty look on his face. Her laughter settled down to a smile when she noticed that he was smiling at her. A shadow of the cattish smile that she used to dream about years before was there.

It felt strange that the smile that once used to brighten her day, take away her worries and fuel her courage lift her now with nothing but a faint sense of joy.

"Ne, Hinata?" She heard him say. "I wanna ask ya something?"

"Hm?"

"The necklace I gave you before, Do you still need it?" (AN: about this necklace and the uzumaki crisis mentioned before, they're connected and will be explained later.)

She smiled and shock her head. "No, I don't. To tell you the truth I've completely forgotten about it."

"Oh," He said, " well, that's good, right?"

"Gomen, Naruto-kun," she said as she played with her earring. "I don't remember where I put it. I'll drop by your house once I find it."

"Its ok, you can keep it."

"No, we had a deal once." She smiled, "and besides, it wouldn't be fair to Neji."

"What does Neji have to do with this? This is between you and me. He doesn't have to know."

"I won't tell him if that's what you're saying, Naruto-kun." She bit her lip, " It just feels like i'm being unfaithful. Like I don't trust Him to make happy."

For a few moment they stood there. A million thoughts running through her head. He studied her face as if he was trying to catch a thought or two of hers. Finally he sighed and smiled.

"Fine, do what you want. But Hinata?"

"Hm?"

He leaned down to place a feather light kiss on her cheek.

"You're too good for _your_ own good."

Her face red and had the expression of surprise, she tried to register what just happened into her mind. Soon enough, she smiled an almost undetected shy smile.

"That isn't so bad, is it?

"This is my house, isn't it?"

They turned to the new, intruding voice. Hinata's eyes widened as she noticed the anger in the eyes that calculated her moves so intensely, and Naruto, oblivious to her distress, smiled.

"Neji, Glad you can make it."

**TBC….**

**To my reader,**

**Thanx a lot for the great reviews you've sent me, I never really thought that my fic would hit a 100 reveiws, I'm really really glad that you liked (and hopefully still do) my work. **

**After a almost a seven months absence I present you with chapter nine (Finally) Hope you'll enjoy it. It's a bit into the humor side,(I think?) The only excuse i can offer you and still be acceptable is that I've been trying to continue the plot to go along with what I've planned for the future of the story without dropping the quality of it much. **

**As you can see this chap. Is still unedited and untitled so if you have any idea of what word would suit most plz tell me. **

**Ja,**

**Pretty cherry**


	10. Blood

In Your Shadows.

Part 10.

She watched in hesitation and dread as Naruto threw his arm around Neji's edgy shoulders. Shoulders that are so tense as if he was in battle and his reproachful, angry gaze burned her conscious. Her beats became rapid, breathe faster and muscles ready to escape the upcoming wrath. It was as if her body knew she should flee but she was nailed to the spot with fear.

"You're lucky that we still hadn't eaten the cake yet."

Neji twisted his neck to stare at the blonde. Studying him so thoroughly. Then fixed his white orbs back at her. "What flavor?" he asked her.

T o say that that she was surprised was an understatement. Who was he kidding, acting all tranquil. But as she stared at him as his body relaxed, shoulders dropped slightly and fist unclenched. She would have relaxed too, if she didn't know any better.

His eyes still had a hard edge in them.

"Oi, Hinata-chan." Naruto asked, looking worriedly at her. "Something's wrong?"

She gave him a little weak smile.

He gave her a knowing, teasing smile and poked Neji's ribs with the other hand that was still carrying the bags. "Maybe she just misses you, Neji."

She saw his fury explode. Something she hadn't witnessed in the last few months. He threw Naruto's arm off his shoulder and pushed him back. Caught of guard, the other tripped over a pair of slippers but hurried and pivoted himself by using the wall behind, dropping all the gift bags in his arm in the process. Anger dissolved his bewilderment and he frowned in annoyance.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You dare mock me? You think I'm stupid."

Back to confusion and uncertainty, "Mock you? What? What did I say?" When no body answered, Neji, too busy breathing out fire and Hinata has moved so fast to end of the entrance when she first realized that this was going to turn ugly. He frowned again. "Just what is he saying, Hinata?"

She took a step forward towards Neji, a hesitant one. She felt her fingers tremble as the brushed by her thigh.

"Neji, please…"

"What's with all the noise?"

She swirled around to find Kiba right behind her, with Sakura right on his toes. Sakura took a brief glance around the scene and placed her fist on her hips.

"Ok, Who killed whose father?"

It was a stupid question, regarding that both fathers were either unknown or had been dead for more fifteen years.

"Not funny, Sakura-chan."

"And they say I'm stupid." Kiba muttered.

"Oh, I was just trying to see how serious this is." She offhandedly, "With you men, its hard to tell a friendly clash from a 'I'll-kill-you-or-die-trying' sort of fight."

"Hinata, tell everyone to leave." Neji said a bit calmer than before.

Sakura gasped, "How rude."

"No insult intended, Haruno." He said.

"What? Tired? From a D-ranked mission?" She taunted. "You're getting rusty, Neji-senpai."

Hinata wished Sakura would stop trying to get him riled up more than he already is. "Sakura…" She pleaded.

"Fine, fine. I'll go tell the others that the party is over." She turned back in. "A shame no body had the chance to try the cake Ino-chan's made."

"You don't think its God's mercy?" Kiba suggested, trying to rid a bit of the tension.

Sakura laughter faded as she went inside.

"Well," Kiba said after a moments silence. "I'll be the first to leave."

"Do I stay to finish this? Whatever that is.." Naruto said, his arms crossed and leaning against the wall. As Kiba was wearing his shoes.

Neji dismissed him with a careless as he walked inside. They waited for a slam or a crash but it never came.

"He got it out of his system already?" Naruto mused.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed, more in relief than anything else.

"What was up his ass anyways?"

"He…We had a fight before he left. I thought he would have forgotten about it by now."

She was getting very good at lying to save face.

"You mean he's kicking us out cuz you had a lover's quarrel." Tenten exclaimed in annoyance. She had just walked back out to the entrance.

Hinata winced inwardly.Lover's indeed.

"Just thinking about those stairs makes my back ach." She continued.

"Sorry, Tenten."

"No worries, I'll just have Lee carry me down. And besides, we're already used to his insensitivity."

They were making him the bad guy?

If they only knew.

"Hanabi," She called, "see the others out for me, Ok?"

She didn't wait for a response and rushed inside, passing those who were still gathering their stuff. She knocked once before entering their room.

He was sitting on the edge bed, taking of his gear. With his forehead uncovered and feet bare. He was watching her as her untied the knot of his hand bandages. She suddenly realized that she didn't know what to say.

"Are they gone yet?" He asked, standing and taking of his vest, throwing it away.

"No, not all of them." She answered quietly. "How was the mission?"

"Babysitting genins is not hard." He said, grasping the hem of his black shirt and pulled it over his head. "I'm not _rusty _enough to not know when use a firm hand with a few brats."

Did that have a double meaning? Or was she just expecting insults to come hurling.

"The cake…" She said, in attempt to change the subject. She moved inside and leaned against the drawers, she was just tall enough to sit on it without taking her feet off the floor. "I asked Ino to make it plain. Since you didn't like chocolate much."

"How considerate."

She stiffened and curled her fingers on the edge of the drawers. He back was to her. he was stretching "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean at least we have a _bit _of consideration in this marriage. But not much though, because you didn't consider twice throwing a blow at my pride. playing with other men with my house being full of strangers."

She said nothing. Trying to figure out and take in what he was saying.

He stood in silence for a moment. Thinking. Shoulders dropped, back bent a bit and his hand still held his shirt to his side. His hair covered his face, preventing her from reading his feelings. His dejected form give clenched her heart into unbearable hurt.

"Neji…"

He turned a bit towards her, indicating he heard her whispered plea for his attention. She pushed herself of the drawers and walked to stand behind him. Hesitantly, she reached for his hand, felt him stiffen his hold on his shirt, but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry."

He twisted around and without giving her a warning he dominated her hold on his hand in a grip that almost grinded her fingers to powder. His other hand dug into her shoulder. He growled at her, imitating an animal.

"Do you even know what you're sorry for?"

Her fear-filled eyes stared at him. Pain tied her tongue to tight knots. She wasn't even aware he had backed her up until he slammed her not so gently on to a wall. She let out a loud moan as the breath was knocked out of her.

"Do you know why I'm angry?"

She tried to left her bent head to look at him and answer but was trying hard to breathe deeply so her old won't act up again. She felt him let go of her hand and moved his to cup her chin. She coughed twice, felt the blood beginning to gathered at the back of her throat and tears at the rims of her eyes. Her vision began to turn unfocused.

She saw his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. She chocked and began to cough. "Please…never"

Please, forgive me. I never meant to…

She felt him give her a shake. He jerked her bloodied chin a bit to bring her back something of her sinking senses then let go of it. He slipped his hands under her arms and brought her down to sit on the floor. "…hurt."

Hurt you.

Her head settled against her shoulder. She was faintly trying to stay awake, refusing to surrender to sleep. There is till forgiveness to beg for, things to clear up and welcoming home.

She saw someone else move into her line vision. Feet. Feminine feet. She raised her eyes to see who is it. And saw her sister. Speaking. To her? maybe. But she couldn't make out what she was saying.

Her instincts screamed when she recognized the seal of her sister's hand.

And the darkness and horror of what would happen engulfed her.

TBC…


	11. My notes

I\m seriously sorry about this, my loyal fans. I really love u so much and appreciate ur kind words but since I've last updated I had lots of misfortunes that took away my inspiration & creativeness (what little I had anyways) & everything I ever wrote I wasn't satisfied with (somehow, it always ended up a dialog (or something like it) full of crap ).

Every time I receive a review I feel so happy yet so sad that i\m being such a jerk not working harder. But I didn't\t want to post a piece of sht just to silence the angry crowd.

Some of you may think that i\m just doing this to get a greater no. of reviews. But I really i\m not .

I think u r really give this more than it is. & these 200 & something reviews are really more than what my (silly) fantasies & wild imagination deserves.

Thank you so very much , plz wait for something good …..& don\t bite me I really can\t help it.


	12. Embrace

**Part 11**

**Embrace**

_**Embrace**__: to embrace something is to contain it within._

-:-

Voices, angry and load, and very familiar to her conscious was the first thing she heard as soon as she came to. That an argument was going on very close to her was not a strange thing but it was usually in polite words and not more than a mildly elevated volume, which was she was shaken back to reality by what was happening.

"SHUT your traps up, and NOBODY leave this room, or some pretty silver eyes will roll up heavenwards."

She opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at a dark space, which she quickly recognized as the underside of her dresser. She pushed herself up and away from it. Coughing up the rusty tasting liquid that was regurgitating up her throat, she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

Looking down her neckline, she found brownish colored spots of dried blood, just how long has she been out.

"Oh," Sakura said from the door way. "You're up fast; I was just about to try moving you to the bed."

"How bad?" she managed.

Smiling reassuringly, the other girl crouched beside the other girl. "You'll be fine. I stabilized your system and your bleeding was minor but you gave Hanabi a scare. She thought it was Neji's doing. Well, she still thinks it's his doing."

Her eyes widening at the memory, Hinata clasped and tugged at Sakura's skirt. "She activated his seal, didn't she?"

"Yea, nothing serious" Sakura winced, "but he'll definitely be grumpier all next week at least."

"Sakura, do something for him." She pushed her friend towards the door.

"No, no. let's get you settled first." Sakura stood up slowly, grasping her arm. "How about a shower and a change of clothes, can you stand up?"

"Sakura!"

"He's fine. A headache won't kill him and his vision will fix itself spontaneously."

She stood up with little help, but accepted it anyways for both their peace of minds. Walking into the bathroom, she coughed again, turning her head away as not to offend her friend. After she sat down on the covered toilet seat that Sakura pulled it down, and watched her friend start to fill the bathtub, she sighed tired.

"Pathetic."

"Eh?! What is?"

"This birthday."

Her friend just laughed, as if she was trying to make light of this, as if she was telling her she should be hurt, or at least she shouldn't hurt this much over something so trivial.

"Why are you here anyways?"

"I wasn't very far away when I was called back."

"Oh."

She smiled and dipped her fingers into the hot steaming water that was improving her breathing just a bit but something was still pressing dully over her chest.

"Leave," she said as she splashed her friend. "And take my sister with you, I can do this myself."

"Don't worry, Hinata. It's your birthday, I'm sure you'll get a good gift from god."

-:-

The Echo was mystic, like a prayer. The sound of being underwater was comforting as if the world beyond the surface of her bath water doesn't exist. Her troubles seemed illusory. No awkward explanations and no fear of things getting out of control.

But she knows that she won't be able to stay under for long.

She knew that it was her fault not ending things properly with Naruto before, not that they ever had any emotional or physical relationship going. But she should have found closure before she was married. Naruto had considered her no more than a friend, a good one, but still just a friend. And in her worst moment of disappointment, when she confessed to him her weakness and love, he had smiled and he given her his necklace as if to proof that he's going to be her support until she was stronger or had found someone else.

Ugh.

Every time she remembers this, she wants to disappear.

She came up for air than submerged again. She felt a bit of pain in her chest for a moment before it disappeared.

That was yet another thing to worry about. Should she tell him? About her how unhealthy she could get? No, she won't how will he react to that? Anger? Worry? Guilt?

Whatever will it be, she doesn't want to face it. He might get angry that the way she is now, She won't get stronger with all the training he was pushing into her and if she told Neji…

She was suddenly yanked by arm. Surprised, she gasped which caused her to inhaled water. She coughed twice, and tried to brush her wet hair out of her eyes.

"Eh?! …*cough* …What?"

She looked about her, for the intruder, although she already knew who it was. She started to pull her arm away from his tight grip, but stopped when she became aware of the look on his face. She stared back, hesitating to say something that might rub him the wrong way. He let her arm go and stepped back once, as if he was retreating from her person space.

He looked…

"What's this?" He said, mention in her general direction but before she can say anything. "Are you trying to drown yourself?"

"What?! " she exclaimed in a squeaky voice. "No!"

…Dismayed.

He clinched his teeth, grunted in annoyance then left the bathroom, leaving the door open. She stood in a hurry to chase after, causing her to splash some water on the floor. She pulled her blue bath robe on with swiftness and followed him into the room but stopped. He barely glanced at her before he gave her his back and sat down on the bed. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He was looking at his feet, thinking.

About killing her, no doubt, or at least beating her mercilessly.

She debated with herself about talking to him. Even if she opened her mouth, she was sure nothing that made sense would ever come out right away. She wanted to pacify him, to ask him to forget this dreadful day and to apologize but she can't really hope to make a sound argument with her being naked beneath her what she was wearing.

She walked towards him, or actually towards the dresser, slowly, to appear almost casual. Her back was facing him; she was leaning down on the floor digging through the open dresser. She almost let out a curse when she noticed that she was searching through _his_ clothes. She pulled a big shirt out, unfastened the belt and raised the shirt over her head before taking the robe off.

He enclosed her arm again.

She dropped the shirt and turned slowly, giving him her attention. She saw the tiredness on his expression and the forced smile. She was aware of him pulling her towards him and she let him. She stood up, standing between his legs. He studied her face for awhile, no longer smiling, before he slipped her arms around her and placing his bandaged forehead on her bare chest.

Unsure of how to react, she stood still then embraced his head and kissed his hair. He flinched, and then tightened his arms around her.

"Please," he whispered against her stomach, "Please, forgive me."

Oh…

He was feeling guilty…

"Of course…Neji."

TBC….

MUHAHAHAHA

Finally

Three years…

Three freaking years …I just hope u like it and not spit on my face instead.

Anyways

I know I'm suppose to let my Beta review it first…but I couldn't contain my self…

I'll also be fixed the crap that was butchering the previous chapters…(I have a 2 weeks vacation so I'll be tackling the keyboard)

I really hope you for taking so long…some of u got a bit pissed and I know I shouldn't be making excuses but a couple of deaths in the family have put me under the weather and I just couldn't do it…u won't believe how many drafts were there …before this 1…  
again thank u


End file.
